Shattered Dimensions:The Crystal Gems
by Story-Times Newspaper
Summary: After the destruction of the tablet our universe is in danger now we must rely on 4 groups of heros to save us. Garnet! Amethyst! Pearl! and Steven! but our hero's aren't alone there are three other dimension to help. a dimension were the gems seperate. a dimension of our own. a dimension set in the past. and a dimension sent years ahead of ours.
1. Chapter 1:Our own Dimension

**Shattered Dimension Chapter:1**

_"So whats our mission today" Steven was saying as he was eating cereal on his bed "i hope its fighting a giannnnnt foot." "If we had to fight a 'giant foot' Garnet would let us know." Pearl said while practing with her weapon "yeah Garnets the boss" Amethyst said while she was laying on the couch. "Well "Pearl began "we're all a team Garnet just has higher visual perception that helps guide us toward our mission objectives." "yeah she's the boss" Amethyst said . "ugh whatever besides I would never let my self be led by the likings of a redguard" Pearl said with irritation. "Whats a redguard" Steven asked spilling his cereal unnoticing "Pearls kind of a racist Steven don't be bothered" Amethyst said ._

_"Gems come from several other planets and are assigned planets to protect" Amethyst said while picking her nose. "I know that but whats a redguard" ,Steven questioned. "Its Garnets species" Pearl said "like i said we're all a team no leaders." _

_"Without a leader its chaos" Garnet said she frightened everyone with her unsuspected entrance. " Hold on a min-" Pearl was cut off by Garnet "no time we have business to attend to." "Ok boss" Amethyst said teasing Pearl "I'll get my cheeseburger back pack" _

_The Gems were in a rush but soon they made it to the Beach City museum where a was stealing a tablet with glowing ancient text on it "put that down" Garnet said sternly and The Gems summoned there weapons Garnet subdued the man and took the tablet. The man got up and tried to grab it but Garnet had thrown it by accident it was heading for steven. "Steven catch it" Pearl shouted Steven ran for he stopped thinking he was in the right spot it fell and shattered right in front of him. Garnet grabbed the man by his shirt "do you realize what you've done . The tablets pieces started to rise and circle and around eachother. the room started to rumble and floors started to crack apart._

_The Gems and Steven fell through the cracks like a penny. The Gems awaken to notice they were in an abandon building."Hello Gems" a voice said from behind them "Rose!" they all exclaimed "Mom!"Steven exclaimed running over to hug her. It was Rosa Universe Steven's mother "Steven its good to see you again" Rosa said if only we could've reunited at a less troublesome times." Steven backed away in fright "whats wrong" Steven said with worrying eyes, "The entire universe is in danger" Rosa explain "a tablet to powerful for one mortal to possess has been shattered and scattered across dimensions." So with four oth-" "so yadda yadda collect all the pieces or we're all toast" Amethyst blurted out. After her outburst Garnet whacked Amethyst on the head "Amethyst show some respect!" "No Amethyst was right to do that we have no time to waste" Rosa said. "All right The Gems are gonna save the world!"Steven shouted "Steven how about you stay and catch up with your mother"Pearl said pushing Steven towards Rosa. "Oh don't worry about me Pearl I'll be fine here" Rosa said,pearl was trying to keep Steven out of this mission. "Well now goodbye and good luck everyone." They were teleported back to Beach City in the museum.  
_

**You've probably notice this relating to a spiderman game I hoped you liked the first chapter next we go on to the noir dimensions thinking it over if you have suggestion write in the comments and i type up snowbunny and one piece parrings but mostly i'm more into like epic stories**


	2. Chapter 2:Noir Dimension

**Chapter 2:Noir _Dimension_**

**This is the Noir dimension it is 1934 and everythings in black and white**

_"Is everyone ready for the last match of the night!" Bill Dewey announced its the last match of the wrestling championship. Most of the city was watching it on T.V. some got tickets to see it in person at the arena, which was just in an old factory. _

_"Tonight we will have our tag team champions face off for championship belt" Bill Dewey announced. "You ready" A small cloaked person said to another "are you ready can't do this without my sidekick." a large cloak person said to the small one. "Now for our teams...we have Purple Poma and tiger millionaire" after Bill announced that Poma and Tiger jumped out of their cloaks and posed for the photographers. "On the other side have... well... uhhh they never gave us their names, so these was Garnet and Pearl they were walking towards the ring. Pearl was wearing pull on boots, a darkish gray dancer suit with dark a dark skirt, and dark gloves and mask. Garnet was wearing long trousers, gray trench boots her secondary weapons, her hair was put into a pony tail and she worn goggles._

_"You think they could've put in a little more effort this was our idea." Tiger said to Poma "I know right" Poma said to Tiger "Now let the match begin" Bill announced as he rang the bell." "Knock'm out Tiger" Lars cheerd "Ok Amethyst does it really who wins this" Garnet said starring at Amethyst . Amethyst answered by throwing a punch Garnet tripped her with her leg. Amethyst tried to return the the punch but Garnet kept block by reading her motion .Garnet punch Amethyst to the other side of the ring. "Steven" Amethyst whispering lying on her back, after Steven her plan she picked up Steven and launch him at Garnet. When Garnet was in reach Steven held on to her face blocking her vision. "Garnet!" Pearl said coming to help, Amethyst grabbed Pearl's leg and launched her into the crowd. "Poma hurry up I can't hold on much longer" Steven said, Garnet had begun pry him off her face. Garnet had succeeded on prying Steven off but it was to late Poma had jumped on her, pinning her to the ground._

_"1 2 3" Steven quickly said "and we have our winners" Bill announced holding up Poma's arm. The Gems had won the belt it had a glowing fragment in it but before Purple Poma and Tiger million could claim their belt the ceiling exploded. in the smoke and rubble of the ceiling they spotted a silhouette taking the belt/fragment. The had cleared everyone just stared in shock until Poma broke the silence "awww come on we won that fair and square" "u ugh what happened" Pearl asked she had hit her head when Amethyst threw her "AND WHY DID THROW ME!" she suddenly remembered. "no time we have to move now" Garnet said, Steven, Garnet, and Pearl ran out the door Amethyst changed back to her normal form. Her hair was slightly shorter, her shirt was gray, and her knee stars had smaller star in the middle. _

_The Gems tracked the man to an abandon train station a man with to big guns in his hands talking a group of bandits"listen up fools, if you spot anyone or anything sneaking don't hesitate to blast the hostages" the man said pointing to four people tied up. "Seems like we're going to have to hug the shadows for a while" Garnet said _

Still on the noir dimension but thats all for now


	3. Chapter 3:Hammer head

**_Chapter 3:Hammer Head. _** _"Looks like we'll have to hug the shadows for a while" Garnet said "Steven stay here, we can't risk getting caught." "awww come on" Steven groaned, he was looking forward to all this, The Gems dismounted to the ground with only a slight rumble of grovel. _

**_Before this scene I would like to point out that unlike the other forms of the Gems the noir ones don't just pull out their weapons through the Gems they keep them equipted at all times_**

"Hey! Who's out there, might as well show yourself!" a man announced with the shackle of his gun. The man showed no fear until there was the feeling of a whip around his neck. He tried to get off until he was yanked back out of the light. A twearling disc of light scratched a man in the back three times,then knocked him to the ground.A shadowy misk of fast fist punched another armed man twice in the gut then almost broke his face. Garnet held the man down ready to strike a knock out, "where's the fragment." Garnet demanded him to answer "ahhh-ow please don't hurt me."

"are you serious,your face is nearly broken we sort of did that already." Amethyst said "please I don't know I'm just earning money from this" Garnet pounded the the man once he was finished. The man was now unconcious,Garnet ordered Pearl and Amethyst to untie the other hostages. "Do you know how to get the gates open?" She asked while untying the last hostage, "n-no the big headed guy took it with him.". "Thank you,you should get out of here immediatly" The man didn't hesitate on Garnets words. "Well if the keys aren't here, how are we suppose to advan-" Pearl was cut off when Garnet punched the gate down "that answer your question" Ameythst joked. "Ugh I'm just pointing out we can't do everything with brute force, you gotta use a little of this." Pearl stated tapping at her head. "Lets move, I have a feeling there's more gunmen around" The Gems seemed to gain speed as they dashed around station.

Steven sat on the building with his arms and legs crossed and pouting with dimples. "Hold on, did they leave already no way am I missing out on this" Steven ran without paying attention and fell of the buillding. He landed on gravel "I'm ok" Steven moaned with swirls in his eyes.

_**He'll be alright...right? **_

"Ey Hammerhead do you have any idea what the boss is planning to do with that stone?" A gunman asked "Listen I don't know, nor do I care if the boss says to do something I do it no complaints or opinion." Hammerhead replied "Aren't you worried it might be dangerous" the man asked. "Look at my face, I'm thrilled" Hammerhead said still showing a grimm look, it was because of his wide and hard forhead. The Gems were following quietly behind the group on the cell like platform. "Now you three stay here and guard" Hammerhead order. "Where are you going" one of the gunmen asked "I'm going to go make plans for when The Gems get passed you." Hammerhead left after saying this with a hard bang from the closing door. "Thanks for the mode of confidence Hammerhead" one of the men said sarcastically. "Yeah, stick a sock in it for once" another gunman said.

The Gems crawled down from a vent in the ceiling and brought attention with the grinding gravel. The men ready their guns, until they saw Garnet cracking her knuckles. "move" she said, "no way" gunman said and made the mistake of trying to shoot. A man popped out from the double doors and scanned the men knocked out on the ground. "aw man this is bad I better go tell Hammerhead" he said and ran out the doors. The Gems secretly followed behind him.

_**...**_

The man closed a gate behind, The Gems worked their way up to a vent. As they were crawling through a vent Amethyst stopped and observed the scene below. "Wait did you say" Hammerhead said "Yeah they just got pass'm some how" Hammerhead headbunted the man leaving him bleeding from his forhead and unconcious on the ground. "Thats it Gems if you want answers lets have a bit of one on one!" Hammerhead announced, then dashed out some double doors. The Gems jumped down from the vent and ran towards Hammerheads direction.

_**...**_

"Do you really think we should be following him?" Pearl said with concern

"I know it maybe a trap but its our only lead right now." Garnet replied

"yeah we can't just stand around waisting time." Amethyst said

The Gems made it outside "Ok stay qui-" "hey guys didn't think you could lose me" Steven announced then searchlights turned on surrounding The Gems and Steven. "Looking for this" a louched man said coming from the shadows. He was on the platform with Hammerhead and the other gunmen. He was The Vulture used for assasination jobs, He had pointy ears, sharp claws and teeth with demon like eyes. "Garnet he has the Fragment" Pearl said seeing it in his hands. "Ok boys show'm the works" men with jack hammers bats with bobwire approached from the shadows. "You guys hear that" Amethyst asked, just then a train passed by Pearl she was barely able to dodged it. Pearl and Garnet started to attack the men. "Amethyst get Steven out of here" she said blocking jack hammers, Amethyst grabbed Steven and her whip wrapped around a pole, Amethyst's whip was shot and they both fell back into the area. Amethyst waited for her whip to form back to normal before warning Garnet that they can't escape. The Gems finished the last of the men "send in the big boys" Hammerhead commanded. Two muscled giants walked out the shadows with giant hammers. Amethyst and Pearl double teamed one of the goliaths. Garnet tripped the man, grabbed his arm then spinning around to through him farther. The mans head was stuck in ground, it took a while for Amethyst and Pearl to finish the other. "Lets split guys this is nuts" a gunmen said seeing their strongest men tooken down the men ran and retreated.

"Ahhhh you cowards" Hammerhead ran out the door with The Vulture. The Gems and Steven jumped after him, "hey Hammerhead time for that one on one you were talking about" Amethyst said with Steven in her arm.

The Gems and Steven were in complete darkness. "Where is he I know he's here" Pearl said. The lights flashed on Hammerhead was controlling a centry gun. He shot at The Gems, Hammerhead kept shooting at them until it was a puff of dust. The Gems head behind pillars, Garnet ran around the pillars, Pearl tried to make an attack but Hammerhead kept shooting when she ran out. Garnet was sucessful on sneaking behind Hammerhead she jumped at him and punched him off of the centry.

Hammerhead stammered to his feet those gauntlets are as hard his head. "You three go find The Vulture" Garnet commanded. After The Gems dashed out Garnet and Hammerhead's fight started with the impact of their for heads.


End file.
